You Drive Us Wild (We'll Drive You Crazy)
by tonysstarkss
Summary: Loki hates everything 80's but Bucky proves to him that not everything 80's is terrible, and that includes The Avengers, a new and upcoming band; turns out that Loki realized not everything is so bad in the 80's, especially a certain lead singer... 80's Rock Stars AU
1. Chapter 1

There was nothing more that Loki hated more than the 80s itself, but _hair bands__._

He just didn't get it. The makeup, the extravagant and not to mention…god-awful hair that reached the sky, and the blow out your ear drums bass sounds; it was beyond ridiculous, no matter who said different.

Which currently, it was his best friend, was had dragged him to see one of his favorite bands…_what was their name again?_ Whatever. All that matters is that they are going to be terrible, like every other 80's hair band in existence.

It was 1983, and Loki wanted to strangle himself with his friend's look-alike Steven Tyler scarf. Or maybe he'll strangle his _friend_, after all it was his fault he was standing in line in the middle of summer with a bunch of other scarf wearing, half-dressed, sweaty psycho fans.

"Why do you even wear that thing Bucky? It's not we are going to see Stephie Tyler himself. And you do know it is 72 degrees outside, even though it feels like 80."

His friend, whom was currently re-reading (for the 72nd time) the set-list for the performance, raised his head in mock interest, and his excited nature quickly fizzled out when he looked to his raven-haired friend.

"Look Loki, you didn't have to come if you didn't want to. And this isn't for _Steven_Tyler, it had an American flag on it." Like that would mean anything to Loki…and to be honest, not he was just getting aggravated.

Loki showed his teeth with a look of distaste at his friend and those around him; apparently waiting in line for 6 hours tested people, especially Loki. "Excuse me!? But you _forced me_ to come all the way to Oakland today. And I did, just for my best friend. I could be studying, or listening to some music that won't break my ear drums when played. But no, I came here for you so I would appreciate it if you would cut out the attitude." He crossed his arms over his Beatles shirt, another way to show his disapproval of the music of the '80s.

Bucky sighed and closed the set-list, and stuck it in his back pants pocket. "You're right I guess. Sorry, I know how you are with this type of music." His mouth then upturned in a grin, "But I promise you, it will be totally gnarly. And I already told you, these guys aren't like your typical 'hair band'. I mean, they kind of are, and not. Like a mix of Poison and Aerosmith. With a little ACDC mixed in."

Loki hummed in reply, not bothering to complain about his 80's lingo or bothering to ask who in the hell any of those bands were; just looking over at a group of gangly looking girls wearing only Jane Fonda inspired work-out wear, looking like they were about to faint, either from excitement of what to come, or the heat.

He moved his gaze to another group of girls who had a couple guys with them and saw how drastically differently they were dressed compared to the mini-Jane Fonda's. They had lots of leather plastered on their bodies, and some wore bandanas while the girls wore zebra and leopards prints and probably had enough hairspray in their hair that could easily kill a rainforest. Or something.

And then he looked back to Bucky and chuckled under his breath at just realizing what he was wearing. Of course he had his old ratty American flag scarf on, but he was also wearing a sleeveless shirt with one of the musicians on it, the same guitarist that Bucky has been pining over for centuries now it seems. Along with his leather studded wrists cuffs, he could admit he looked pretty good compared to the rest of this lot.

And speaking of someone who was dressed particularly…_funky_…

A red-headed girl with green eyes that were almost as bright as Loki's when she took off her sleek sunglasses walked up to the two boys. She had on a same tight, leopard print like the other girls in front of them, except she somehow pulled it off with more class. Maybe it was the sleeveless denim jacket with the silver leggings and those luminous red heels. Or perhaps her almost as bright, hair that seemed to touch the sky. No one could really know. All Loki did know was that he had no idea who she was, but apparently Bucky did.

"Nat! Holy shit-I never expected I would see you here of all places!" Bucky exclaimed in excitement before he ran up and hugged her, picking her off her petite feet before placing her back on the ground.

"Alright Barnes. Quite enough of that now." She replied with a smirk, and gestured to Loki with her eyes, "And who is this?" Bucky looked to his friend of whom he had just forgotten was there as well and grinned before wrapping an arm around his boney shoulders, pulling him closer. "This is Loki. I met him at Berkley." Nat just hummed in reply with a nod. "Natasha Romanov." She introduced herself to the raven haired man and turned back to Bucky, "But, may I ask why you are here?"

"And how you two know each other?" Loki added in.

The red head glanced his way with a raised eyebrow, "I met him in Russia, while he was studying abroad last year; and because, this band here is finally beginning to pick up speed, and I had to check it out."

Bucky gave her a glance that said 'I don't believe a word you said, but I'll let it slide since you are such a good liar.'

And yes, she was an excellent liar; Loki would be impressed, if he had been listening instead of staring miserably ahead of him, dying in his black leather jacket and long pants, with the sun beating down on him. He could feel the sweat trickling down his face and he wanted to die.

But something did catch his attention from their conversing and he turned to join in the conversation. "Wait, what was that?" From the look of wonder on Bucky's face he was radiating out towards the woman, it had to have been something noteworthy.

"Well, I was telling Bucky here that I have a surprise for him later on after the show. And you are invited if you wish." Nat revealed, her ruby red lips smirking a bit. The news didn't have much of an impact of Loki however. "Well, I was hoping to leave and go back home after this show…" he gave his friend a hard look. "I appreciate your offer to go around to questionable clubs and the likes, but-"

"We would love to see what you have for us later, is what my friend meant." Bucky stated bluntly, eyeing Loki with displeasure. The raven haired man desperately wanted to rip that stupid scarf off his neck _now_ and literally strangle him with it.

Natasha only kept her smirk on throughout the little disagreement. "Rest assured, we won't be going to any _questionable_ clubs. At least, that won't be the first stop." She looked back to Bucky and then at Loki once more before announcing her departure. "Great, well I will see you guys up there?" and with that, she vanished in the crowd behind them of the lines of fans, and Loki wondered why she just sold out her spot in line just like that. Bucky went back to staring adoringly at the band on his little handout he's been keeping up with during their time in line.

Loki hardly knew the band's name, let alone any of the members. And he honestly didn't care. But it was all for his friend, at least that's what he kept telling himself as he was pushed and prodded by other fans and groupies, wanting their coveted front spot in line at the ticket booth.

Yeah, Loki wanted to die.

Finally, things started going a little smoother. And by smoother, Loki meant that they were actually able to move inside the slightly air-conditioned stadium once they bought their ticket. Well, of course after they were both nearly stamped on getting to the spot right in front of the stage, just where Bucky wanted. Instead of being center stage,

Bucky had dragged Loki a little to the left, which was surprising since he figured his friend would have fought tooth and nail for that coveted spot.

Then again, there was only one particular musician Bucky had eyes for and Loki had a feeling he would be standing here most of the time during the performance. The same lead guitarist on the front of his shirt. He always fancied him, though as much as Loki teased him about it, he denied over and over again, despite the many posters up in his room of the boy's face…and other body regions.

But instead of holding his silly little handout, or his ticket for that matter, he noticed his friend's hands were literally holding the barricade in front of them in an iron-grip and

Loki lightly touched his right hand. "Earth to James?"

The brunette turned and faced his friend with a goofy grin, "Sorry, I'm just nervous? Is that crazy?!"

Shaking his head and chuckling under his breath, Loki sighed, "Of course not. Well, maybe a bit. But this is your first time seeing your favorite band ever. So of course you are nervous. Who knows, they might screw everything up and utterly fail."

With an epic eye-roll, Bucky laughed and smacked his friend on the arm. "Whatever, you haven't even heard one of their songs before. The Avengers are going to be a house hold name next year, mark my words."

_Ah yes, The Avengers_, stupid name for a stupid band in Loki's opinion. But he sighed and tried to shake off all his hate for 80's rock music before the show begins by explaining to him all the little things about the band he was being forced to watch. Unfortunately to do that unlikely task he would need much more time than a mere 2 hours.

He explained in detail how the lead singer likes to think his voice sounds like a mix of Steven Tyler and Brian Williams with a dash of Bret Michaels; and for some reason that made him hate him even more. And he didn't even know anything about him besides that. But mostly, Bucky droned on and on about his love for the lead guitarist, as if Loki didn't know about this already. Loki thought about the pros and cons of hitting his head against the banister in front of them hard enough to knock him unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

As Loki's patience began to run thin, so did the crowd behind them. Several of them decided it would be fun to push everyone up to the very front, which caused Loki and Bucky to be squished up against the banister for seconds at a time. Loki just gave Bucky one of those looks that said very clearly, 'if we ever make it out of here alive, I will kill you.'

Bucky just shrugged, or tried to. It was kind of hard when you had 200 pounds of hairspray holding you back. But after they could breathe again a little bit, his friend locked elbows with him, which actually did help them stay together. And with their other hands they kept a sturdy grip on the barricade to keep from floating in the back somewhere with all the other stinky, 80's music-loving fishes.

Thankfully for Loki's sanity, the sun finally began going down which meant it was going to cool off. But as his relief came and slowly dissipated when the crowd behind him began chanting random phrases, and the chants started resembling actual coherent words after a while. "Avengers! Avengers!" He thought he heard some names mixed in there with the added phrases of "- fuck me!" and the likes. Very classy.

Some of the bright lights they had on suddenly dimmed and the stage in front of them, which was _huge_, lit up. He watched as some of the workers came and went, placing bits and pieces of instruments and the likes on stage. "Is that all theirs?" Loki leaned over and asked his friend, who just chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah, it's the opening act."

_Lovely._ Loki thought sarcastically. _More__terrible music._

And literally out of the blue, a flash of red came into Loki's peripheral vision, and saw that it was… "Natasha?"

Loki looked around everywhere, curiously, wondering how in the living hell she was able to push through all the crazies to the front of the barricade. "How did you get up here?" Bucky asked, obviously just as astounded as Loki himself. She just shrugged and pulled something out from her ridiculous leather jacket and lit it. Looking closer,

Loki saw that it was a…joint? His mouth watered at just the sight of it. That's exactly what he needed right now, was a nice puff or two to get him through this concert. "Do you care…if-"

Without any hesitation, she handed him the joint after a few rounds.

_Yes_, Loki could already feel the tension of today leaving his body, and when the first band-opener-whatever Bucky called them were over, he never even realized.

A voice close to his ear asked, "You ready for the best experience of your life?" He turned and looked to Bucky, he could hardly hear what he said for the screaming fans behind him, but raised an eyebrow and smiled anyway and nodded a little. Plus the pot wasn't helping much either with his hatred of this band he didn't know, because with every hit they seemed to keep getting better in Loki's book.

But as soon as the first riffs of the guitar blared out, Loki scoffed.

"Oh how creative, their first song is a cover song." Loki stated bluntly, and quite loudly in his friend's ear, too bad sad friend was too busy cheering his ass off for the band in front of their faces to listen/hear him for that matter. And then Loki instantly hated himself for knowing that song the band was playing was in fact, a cover song. And that he knew it in general.

But Loki looked closer at his friend, and noticed that he wasn't actually cheering at all, but staring, _mesmerized_ at the view in front of him, and for the first time that day, he could say that he was semi-happy he came here, if it was to see his friend light up like it was Christmas morning.

He decided hell with it, and looked up at the stage as well, and he had to admit that it was quite…breathtaking. The flickering red and silverlights…the music, all together it made such a delightful impact, and the crowd behind him began chanting along with the sandy haired bass guitarist who was standing on the other side of the stage chanting "Thunder!" into the microphone, and clapping with his hands, wearing no shirt, but some sparkly suspenders to Loki's amusement, and a purple bandana with some tight leather pants.

There was the brunet drummer wearing a sleeveless green shirt in the back, but not really in the back. He was noticeable, which was nice because usually the drummer was hidden away in the nosebleeds on the stage, but not with this band, which Loki found nice.

And the lead guitarist, whom was standing right in front of the three fans on stage, (Bucky picked the right spot after all to stand) was strumming on his guitar, his signature American flag bandana and scarf, and of course Bucky's eyes were glued to him as though he was the only thing that mattered in the world. He even leaned over the barricade a bit, as if he was hoping for some of his beads of sweat coming down his face would somehow hit him.

Thankfully Natasha saved them from that happening and pulled him back over from jumping the barricade and mouth fucking the musician on-stage.

But Loki noticed something was missing, and it was the lead singer. The lead part was coming up soon, as much as Loki hated to admit, he did in fact know this

_ACDC_ song and the lead part was coming and-

-oh. Well there was his answer.

He popped out of the woodwork, literally. If there had been a way for him to fly in and make a more huge entrance, Loki knows without a shadow of a doubt he would have done it.

But the first thing Loki noticed about the lead singer, besides his mysterious entrance onstage, was that he had to have been already drunk, there was no way he was stumbling around on-stage, endangering everyone around for the hell of it. But who knows, it was the 80s after all. The second thing he noticed was his…attire.

It almost as bad as the bass guitarists outfit, no wait yes it was. It was terrible, all the way down to his black boots and leather clad thighs, and his leather jacket that was zipped up currently, that had metal pieces lining the cuffs and the zipper. I mean what kind of statement was he trying to portray with all that leather anyway? Not that Loki could really complain, considering leather was 50% of his closet. But still. And the black eye-liner he knew was over doing it.

It took less than 5 seconds though and the singer decided hell with the leather jacket, and he basically strip-teased the damn thing off, to the ecstasy of the rest of the fans, and threw it somewhere to the right of the audience. Loki could swear he heard some ripping and tearing in the distance.

But what was more amusing than him strip teasing, was what was hiding underneath that jacket, and yes, it was a sleeveless gold sequined shirt…thing. Loki really had no idea. But to top it all off, the cherry on top was the red hand gloves he was wearing. The kind musicians wore that showed their fingers but covered their palms. _Yes because that's exactly how gloves__work_, Loki thought irritably.

But when he opened his mouth, well it was very impressive.

More than impressive actually. It was as though God decided to make some weirdly dressed rocker who had the voice of a broken angel come down from heaven and share his gifts with them all.

And the crowd obviously agrees. The uproar went sky-high when the shorter, wavy-haired (no hair-spray?!), singer first opened his mouth. He knew how to play the crowd too. Running up and down the stage like he was some sort of over-excited dog, he would've been wagging his tail overtime by the expression Loki saw on his face. He loved the spotlight. And the spotlight loved him.

Loki really, was impressed if he was being honest. And he was actually enjoying himself. Even more insane, right? But the music wasn't _that_terrible, so that did help. Plus the musicians on stage were enjoyable to watch. But for some reason, Loki found his eyes always drawn to that same lead singer who has been hopping all over the stage for the past 2 hours and must be exhausted.

But he showed no signs of slowing down, Loki could give him that. And at some point during their 5th song,_Loki had lost count_, he somehow managed to rip that sequined shirt of his, and threw that out to the very appreciative crowd as well.

Wolf whistles and cat calls were called, and someone threw something up on the stage? The guitarist himself looked personally offended by the act, and Loki snorted.

The lead singer however picked up the item and looked at it critically, "Who threw a shoe up here?" he asked all seductive like. "Did you think I needed a _sole_?" The crowd erupted in laughs but practically silenced themselves immediately as soon as he opened his musical mouth again. "I don't have a soul baby, I sold it to rock 'n roll years ago…but" his mouth twitched upwards, "Whatever gets you off, ami'right?"

Loki didn't think it was even remotely possible for a crowd to get any louder, but he was most-certainly wrong on that account. The screams coming from around him and behind him were enough to cause him to go deaf. But, he had to admit the man was cheeky, and knew how to play a crowd with exactly the right words…and the right moves... Loki watched him throw the shoe back into the audience, and heard a group of girls practically tearing each other to shreds to get to it again, before moving back into his previous dancing, his hips swaying ever so seductively to the beat of their own personal song.

And this song was definitely, more sexual. But let's be real here, most of their songs had some sort of sexual connotation to them all. But that's 80s music for you.

The lead singer sang the words, this time with more of a smoother tone to his voice, unlike the rawness and grittier sounding from previously. Versatile singer, indeed.

He recognized this song as well, but couldn't place the original band's name. All he knew about the song was that it was about sex, sex, and…sex. The singer put his microphone in its holder for maybe the first time that night and sang directly to the audience, and ran his fingers down his bare chest and all the way down to his crotch and back up; as though he was singing the song to every single soul there and a shiver went down Loki's spine.

He blamed the pot.

Once the chorus of the song came in, the singer marched himself and the mic stand over to the blonde guitarist (aka Bucky's future husband) and mimicked some pretty provocative poses with him onstage. The guitarist just blushed heavily under the lights and Tony just smirked and winked at him, right as he hit this beautiful sound that sounded impossible to hit. But he did so flawlessly.

It was pretty amazing though, that they could see all of these little things, being this close and all. Loki glanced away from the singer for the first time in a while and looked to Bucky, who didn't seem too thrilled by that stunt and Loki rolled his eyes and nudged him playfully. Bucky looked over at him and a grin betrayed his features as a new song started and the singer made his way back to center stage.

The music was never-ending, song after song, and Loki found himself rocking to the beat, and shaking his hips along with the lead singers, and head-banging along with the bass guitarist. It was all-in-all, an amazing and mind-blowing experience.

And when the lights were shut off and Loki could no longer gaze at the shorter…_attractive, it he was being honest,_ singer, he almost felt a twinge of…disappointment.

And of course the crowd agreed with him. Chants of encore! encore! radiated the stadium, but minutes passed, and no luck in convincing the band. Loki finally looked away and back to the two he momentarily forgot was with him.

But before starry-eyed Bucky could open his mouth to describe in detail every little thing he loved about the performance, Natasha beat him to it.

"So, do you want to know my surprise now?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes!"

_Ah yes, the surprise_. Obviously Loki was not as thrilled as his male counterpart, but after the thrill from the show, and the aftershocks still flowing through him; he found that he didn't have the energy or really the urge to fight it.

Plus he knew his best friend well, and whatever _surprise_ this red-head had concocted, well it was probably going to be pretty…gnarly, as Bucky called it.

She leaned in close to the duo, as if it was some ridiculous secret that needed to be kept under-wraps. "Follow me then."

Loki was about to protest the vague order, but as the retort was on the tip of his tongue, the girl made a quite acrobatic move over the barricade, with the help of some burly looking guys wearing band tees.

But right as Bucky and Loki grabbed onto the railing to climb over, the men shook their heads, one of them grabbed a hold of Loki by his collar to push him back over, when Natasha spoke up before he had the chance.

"Let them go boys, they're with me."

At that simple but firm command, the two muscle men let them go; which Loki kind of wished he hadn't because once he was greeted with a facefull of dirt from the ground.

He heard a chuckle from above him as he slowly stood back up, spitting out pieces of grass and scowling at his friend who couldn't seem to stop smiling idiotically. As if all of his dreams had just came true.

Which in reality, Loki supposed they just did. He had a feeling his friend wasn't going to shut up about this show for the next few years.

Bucky was terribly obsessed with the band they had just witnessed. So much so that in the past, Loki has considered seeking his friend some help for his, what he calls "disorder". Bucky hadn't been amused.

One thing that Loki was curious about was where the hell they were headed. Honestly, he could think of so many different things he could be doing. But instead he was following this mysterious, redheaded lady to god knows where. He patted the grass stains off his jeans and looked up to see Bucky and Natasha already several paces ahead of him, headed towards this ugly as hell bus in front of them.

The sneaky red head didn't even have to explain what was happening, because suddenly everything clicked in Loki's mind. The _tour bus_. It had to be. They made it right outside of the door, and Natasha stood on the bottom step as she put a hand on it to open it and looked back to them, a quirk of a smile on her lips.

Apparently, it had clicked in his friend's mind a few seconds before him, if the look on Bucky's face said otherwise. He looked as though he didn't know whether to fall to the ground crying or start hyperventilating. "Please tell me what I think is happening is not actually happening." Loki deadpanned, causing Bucky to look over at him with wide, pleading eyes.

Loki could see him doing both, and he probably would have if the next thing hadn't happened right after.

Natasha's hand flew off the handle of the door right as it flew open, causing her to take a step down to the ground. Sounds of yelling and laughing poured through the open door, and Loki got a glimpse of a few half naked women dancing around some obviously drunken men sitting with their legs wide open.

That was enough for Loki to look away even before the door was shut again.

The same man from earlier, the lead guitarist, still wearing the American flag bandana around his head, looked around at the three of them with a raised eyebrow.

"Who are you all? How did you get past the-"

"Hush now Steven, you remember me don't you? Or have you had too much to drink to recall?" Natasha crooned.

The blond stared at red head for another few seconds before recognition filled his features. "Ah yeah, Jessica right?"

"Natasha." She corrected him calmly.

"Oh right." The man replied, his hand scratched the back of his head in apparent embarrassment. "Well then, who's your friend's?" he gestured to the two of them, and Bucky had to hold onto Loki's arm to steady himself.

Loki glanced to his friend and rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Loki. And this is my friend, Bucky."

Bucky's eyes were staring holes into the grass ground beneath them, unable to look up. Steve smiled kindly down to them and grabbed the door behind them.

"You guys are free to come in if you'd like."

Natasha nodded once and waved to the other two to follow her as she walked past the blond. Loki took one step when he felt the same hand tighten his grip on his arm. He turned around and tried to shake his grip off to no avail. "What? Isn't this what you've always wanted?" he whispered in his ear, "To meet your favorite band up close and personal?"

Bucky chanced a glance up at his idol who was still standing outside the door, waiting for them with a small smile on his face. Bucky was biting his lip so hard, Loki was worried it was going to start bleeding when he nodded slowly, his hands playing with the hem of his shirt, the shirt that had the face of the man in front of them on it.

Loki nodded once before turning back and climbed up the steps to enter the tour bus, followed closely by Bucky. The smell of sweat, sex, and booze filled

Loki's nostrils and he wrinkled his face. His eyes automatically searched for red hair, but he couldn't find Natasha anywhere.

He turned back to his friend, who was standing as still as a statue, staring into the filthy floor of the tour bus as though it had all the answers to the world there.

"Bucky, come on." Loki nudged him, "Look up, your future husband just left to get a beer. And it was true; the guitarist went to get a beer from the cooler in the mini kitchenette- wait three by the looks of it, and walked back to the two newbie's.

"Here ya go. You two looked like you needed one of these. Especially you." Steve said with a curved grin to Bucky. Loki had to discreetly pokeBucky in the side in order for him to actually move and grab the can from him. His friend did so, with wide eyes and a smile that could light up the sun. That sight itself was worth coming out tonight, Loki thought.

"Thank you, Steve. If I can call you that." Bucky's tips of his ears reddened and

Loki knew that look. The look that said 'I love you and I would like to have you in my bed tonight and the rest of forever.' Steve smiled sweetly over at him in reply, as he would with any other of his fans, Loki assumed. The blond had perfect teeth, Loki noticed, as he smiled wide enough to see his pearly whites.

He could certainly see the appeal of him, and why his friend seemed so smitten with him.

Loki looked down to the Budweiser when it was handed to him in hidden distaste. Thankfully one of the many drunks took it after Loki offered it to him as they passed him and collapsed on the beer stained couch.

The bus itself was pretty cramped, especially with this many bodies inside, Loki noted. 'This is all for Bucky, all for Bucky.' Was a mantra inside his head as his eyes were suddenly glued to a familiar face who sat with his legs apart on the dirty couch, while the two shirtless girls were giving him a lap dance in front of god and everyone. That must have been what he saw through the cracked door minutes prior.

The lucky girls (fans, Loki presumed) were now dragging the lucky as well guy back to the bunks towards the back of the bus, and one glance at his face, he realized it was the bass player for the band. The one with the ridiculous, sparkly, purple suspenders.

He heard conversation next to him and saw Bucky and his idol actually talking, well more of the guitarist talking and Bucky staring at him like he was the sun of his world. And if Steve saw the posters in his friend's room, he'd know it to be true.

Suddenly, a delicate but firm hand grabbed his arm and he turned to find the red head and yet another vaguely familiar face standing next to her. The drummer, he could only guess. Since he knew it couldn't have been the singer.

Loki hadn't seen him since the show, not that he was looking. Not really.

"Let's go outside. I can only take the stench of sweat and cigarettes for so long…" Natasha mumbled and ushered the four of them back outside.

Loki looked around and saw some of the crew members packing up the speakers back onto a separate, larger bus beside them, as they stood outside.

"Loki, this is Bruce. The drummer of the band. Bruce, meet a skeptic." The one called Bruce nodded kindly and held out a hand. Loki took it, noticing the calluses on it before letting go quickly.

"Skeptic?" Loki asked hesitantly with an impeccably raised eyebrow.

"Oh, don't worry. We get them a lot." Steven butted in, obviously eaves dropping the conversation prior. "Most of them don't get our music. They call us copy cats a lot of them. Damn Rolling Stone. I swear if they make one more article calling us the David Bowie of the 80s I might have to-"

"What? Teach them a lesson? Sorry Cap, I just can't see that happening." Bruce lightly teased him, placing a hand on his shoulder. His kind eyes met Bucky's for the first time and then back to Loki, his posture suddenly stiffened. "You guys aren't, reporters...or anything are you?"

Before Loki could deny anything, Bucky decided to speak, "No- but I could be I suppose. I studied Journalism for two years before realizing it wasn't for me."

The drummer's eyes hardened and he looked a bit peaked, almost a sickly green color to match his shirt. Loki was about to back away just in case he started blowing chunks everywhere before Natasha stepped in. "Bruce. They aren't reporters. I brought them here, they're my friends."

Bruce stared at Bucky for a few more seconds before moving to Loki again, his brown eyes hard. He took a deep breath before turning more towards Natasha as she whispered some things in his ear.

A few moments passed, and Bruce nodded stiffly to her. "I guess that could work…"

"What? What could work?" Steve asked, a spark of worry shown on his face.

"I was just telling Bruce here that we could keep these two on the road with us.

Well, if they're up for it." Nat smirked over at Bucky, who just looked like Santa Claus himself popped out and gave him a lifetime supply of Steve Roger's.

Loki on the other hand, did not look amused at all. "Wait. Where is that part when you ask us what we think about all of this?"

All four pairs of eyes hit him at the same time. It was quite terrifying, if Loki was honest. Especially Bucky's. His eyes looked as though they could cut right through him.

"Like I was saying, and telling Bruce; I think we could make it work."

"But how?" Steve asked, exasperated and running a hand through his hair. "You know Fury will have our heads. Remember the last time Stark brought those girls on the road for three shows in a row and he found out? He would have our heads if it happened again."

"But if Bucky here was your reporter, it _would_ work. Fury has been on your guys asses about more publicity anyway. All my friend needs to do is find a magazine that will print his story, and we're golden."

"And even if he doesn't want to write a story, he doesn't have to." Bruce piped in. "We could just tell boss that to satisfy him."

Bucky nodded slowly, taking it all in. "Okay… You would do that Nat? That's…amazing."

_And incredibly stupid._ Loki thought, but held his tongue. Natasha only shrugged, "We can discuss it more at length later, for now-" She turned her attention back to Bruce. "Do you know where Barton is?"

Steve shuffled on his feet, suddenly uncomfortable. When Bruce shook his head in response, Steve pointed a finger towards the bus. Natasha slid off her denim jacket and pushed it into Bucky's hands before sprinting up the stairs of the bus, Even at the vague finger point, she had to have known where Barton was. Loki assumed it was the bassist they saw before.

A screech filled the air from the bus, and the two, now naked girls, stumbled out and sprinted past them and out, holding their clothes to their bodies.

Loki heard some more yelling, subdued at first but gaining crescendo after a few moments.

Bruce rocked on his heels, and Steve only rolled his eyes. They apparently dealt with this kind of thing often.

Bucky looked slightly put off at Loki, and stood beside him, close enough that he could lean forward and whisper in his ear. "Look man, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. And- I don't want to see it go to waste. And if I have to pretend like I'm some sort of expert journalist, well, I'll do it."

Loki looked appraisingly at his friend with a sigh. "I know Buck, and you can. I'm just not."

You would have thought someone had just killed his puppy by the look on Bucky's face.

Before Loki could comfort him in any way, or go back in time and delete what he said, Natasha popped back out of the tour bus with a look that gave away nothing of what went down inside. She made her way to the four guys and raised an eyebrow up half an inch. "So, you ready to hit the road fellas?"


End file.
